Fate
by DevilJo
Summary: Musuh... Dijodohin... Dipaksa tinggal seatap... dll...  Bad at summary. Silahkan baca sendiri aja!


Ok! Sebelumnya, makasih bwt yg udh review di fic Jo sebelumnya! ^^

Bwt Pink Uchiha: makasih udh review. Kalo di fic Jo umur Pein ma Konan kira2 16 – 17. Kalo diaslinya Jo sendiri juga nggak tau.

Warning: gaje, OOC maybe. Don't like don't read OvO

Ok! Kita mulai ceritanya!

*note: "talking", _"thingking" _, SFX

**FATE**

"_Hidupku ini nggak penting. Semuanya terasa membosankan. Tentu saja! Itu karena aku sudah mengerti semuanya…. Kar'na aku jenius! Bahkan aku sudah menjadi direktur perusahaan keluargaku. Hyuuga __C__ompan__y, bagian management artis yang terkenal dan mendunia sejak menduduki kelas 2 SMP! Tapi kenapa sejak kamu masuk kedalam kehidupanku yang membosankan dan nggak penting ini, aku jadi kacau? Aku terus memikirkanmu. Rasanya, menjahilimu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Aku ingin kamu terus memperhatikanku. Tapi kalau kamu tidak ada didekatku, aku merasakan betapa sepinya hidup ini dan jadi nggak punya semangat melakukan apapun. Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Apa…. kar'na takdir?" _

"Pagi Natsume! Sedang memikirkan apa?" sapa seseorang dengan wajah cerah

Aku langsung menoleh kearah pemilik suara itu. "Pagi. Aku tidak memikirkan apa – apa" kataku innocent. "Hmm…. Ruka, apa 'dia' sudah datang?"

"Belum. Tapi seharusnya sebentar lagi datang" katanya. Dan benar saja. Setelah itu orang yang dimaksud datang (panjang umur deh! ^^)

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapanya. Rambut yang kini sudah sangat panjang berwarna coklatnya itu diurai dan jepit strawbery menghiasi rambutnya.

"Pagi Mikan" sapa seluruh kelas serempak. Tiba – tiba BUAKH! Natsume menjegal kaki Mikan yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Natsume dan Ruka. "Ouch!" Mikan meringis kesakitan dan celana dalamnya terlihat. "Hmm…. Kau itu tidak berubah ya? Masih tetap sama, Polka. Apa kamu tidak sadar kalau kamu itu sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMA?" ejekku.

Mikan cepat – cepat menutup roknya sambil mengambil posisi duduk. "Natsume! Kamu itu kenapa sih? Memangnya kalau sehari tidak menjahiliku kamu bakalan mati apa?" katanya kesal. Lalu seseorang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya, "Sakura, kamu nggak apa - apa?" kata Ruka perhatian. "Nggak kok" kata Mikan sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya membiarkan Ruka membantunya berdiri. Ia lalu membersihkan seragamnya.

(YAK… PERTARUNGAN … DIMULAI! TENG!)

"Mikan Sakura, putri tunggal dari keluarga Sakura yang terhormat, seorang penyanyi dan aktris yang terkenal. Sebaiknya kau ubah sedikit kebiasaanmu memakai celana dalam polkadot. Apa kau tidak merasa malu?" kata Natsume mengejek

"Huh! Natsume Hyuuga, putra sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal sekaligus direktur dari Hyuuga Company. Belajarlah untuk bersikap lebih lembut pada perempuan. Karena kalau tidak, kelak tidak akan ada yang mau jadi pengantinmu. Apa kau tidak takut?" balas Mikan dingin.

Natsume tersenyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat "Tidak, karena masih ada kamu. Kamu adalah boneka, mainanku yang setia"

TENG… TENG… TENG…

(YAK… PERTARUNGAN BERAKHIR… KALI INI JUGA DIMENANGKAN OLEH NATSUME!)

Bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi. Narumi – senseipun masuk. "Baiklah anak – anak, sekarang saatnya mengatur tempat duduk kalian" kata Narume – sensei. Setelah beberapa anak dipindah tempat duduknya, "Yang terakhir, Mikan, kau pindah disebelah Natsume. Ruka disebelah Hotaru…"

"Narumi – sensei! Kenapa aku harus bersama orang itu sih? Apa tidak bisa ditukar?" kata Mikan protes

"Maaf Mikan. Tapi tidak bisa. Sudah ya cukup sampai disini saja" Narumi – sensei keluar dari kelas. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dan berat hati, Mikan pindah kesebelah Natsume. _"Hari – hariku di neraka akan segera dimulai T-T" _batin Mikan. _"Bagus juga dia ada disebelahku. Aku akan menjahilinya habis – habisan!" _batin Natsume.

Saat pulang sekolah, dikediaman Sakura…..

"Apaaaaaa? Ibu mau menjodohkanku dengan Natsume Hyuuga?" kata Mikan kaget

"Sabar Mikan, dengarkan dulu. Ibu dan ayah sudah memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu masuk kedalam Hyuuga Company. Kebetulan ibunya Natsume adalah sahabat ibu. Kami sepakat untuk membuat kalian bertunangan dan kamu boleh masuk ke Hyuuga Company. Setelah 1 bulan, bila kau dan Natsume merasa tidak cocok, kalian mau putus juga boleh. Tapi jika sebelum 1 bulan kalian sudah putus, maka kamu ibu berhentikan dari dunia hiburan" jelas Yuka (ibunya) panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku…" Mikan berusaha memprotes

"Tidak ada tapi- tapian Mikan Sakura!" kata Yuka tegas. "Hari Minggu besok akan diadakan pesta pertunanganmu dengan Natsume. Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat dulu"

"Sigh…. Baik, bu" kata Mikan lemas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Saat itu dikediaman Hyuuga….

"Aku menolak!" kata Natsume singkat

"Tidak bisa Natsume! Ibu sudah sepakat dengan ibunya Mikan! Dan besok adalah hari pertunangannya. Jadi mau tidak mau kau 'HARUS' mau!" kata Kaoru (ibu Natsume) memberi penekanan khusus pada kata 'HARUS'. "Dan ingat bila sebelum 1 bulan kalian sudah putus, maka kau akan ibu kirim ke rumah nenek agar kau tidak bisa melihat Aoi lagi!" kata ibunya tegas.

"Terserahlah" kata Natsume lalu bejalan menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat.

Dikamar….

"_Sigh…. Hari ini aku sangat sial…" _batin Mikan

"_Hari ini aku sangat beruntung…" _batin Natsume

"_Sudah dijahili habis – habisan…" _M

"_Duduk disebelahnya…" _N

"_Sekarang ditambah harus tunangan sama dia lagi!" _M&N

"_Eh… tapi kenapa aku malah merasa senang ditunangkan dengan dia? Kan jelas – jelas tadi sudah aku tolak? Ah… sudahlah…" _M&N

Akhirnya pasangan kompak dan sehati ini istirahat dikamar masing – masing. Keesokan harinya, disore hari menjelang acara pertunangan. Mikan didandani cantik sekali. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam tak berlengan dan bulu – bulu hitam melingkari lehernya (silahkan dibayangkan sendiri pokoknya baguslah). Rambutnya dikuncir satu dan sedikit rambut bagian sampingnya dibiarkan untuk mempercantik. Sedangkan Natsume, memakai kemeja merah darah dengan tuxedo hitam dan dasi hitam.

Acara yang diadakan di vila milik keluarga Hyuugapun dimulai. Yang diundang hanya kerabat dekat saja dan teman – teman sekolah. Hotaru sudah menyiapkan kameranya untuk mengambil gambar Mikan dan Natsume untuk dijual ke para FC mereka tentunya. Mikan dan Natsume masuk kedalam ruangan dengan bergandengan tangan. Karena dirinya adalah seorang aktris, setidaknya Mikan dapat mengontrol amarahnya.

"Whoa, Sakura – hime (julukan Mikan di dunia hiburan, tempatnya bekerja) cantik sekali!"

"Kyaaaa, Natsume – sama tampan sekali!"

Begitulah, para FC yang berasal dari sepupu, anak dari teman dekat ortu mereka, teman sekolah, dan para pelayan ada yang histeris, ada juga yang tidak rela mereka bertunangan karena sudah lama menyukai idola mereka. Setelah acara selesai dan para tamu undangan sudah pulang, barang – barang Mikan dan Natsume tiba – tiba saja diturunkan dari mobil dan dimasukkan kedalam.

"Hm? Apa – apaan ini? Untuk apa barang – barang kami diletakkan disini?" tanya Mikan heran

"Kalian akan tinggal bersama disini selama 1 bulan. Kebetulan vila ini dekat dengan sekolah kalian jadi tidak ada masalah" kata Kaoru sambil tersenyum manis

"APAAAAAA?" kata Mikan terkejut

"Ibu! Aku sudah menuruti kata – kata ibu untuk bertunangan dengan si Polka ini! Sekarang kenapa aku harus tinggal seatap dengan dia?" protes Natsume -padahal senang juga- *Natsume: diam atau kubakar kau!* *Jo: Huiiih… sabar mas! Becanda2 ^.^" *

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya selama 1 bulan kalian harus tinggal berdua disini! Ingat apa yang akan terjadi bila kalian melanggarnya! Setelah 1 bulan, kalau kalian mau pulang boleh, tidak juga tidak apa – apa" Yuka. "Tentu saja tidak benar – benar berdua. Para pelayan akan tetap ada disini" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Mikan, Natsume. Jaga diri baik – baik. Jangan membuat ulah! Dan ingat apa hukuman kalian kalau kalian nakal" kata Kaoru with devil smile.

"Sudah ya anak – anak. Kami pulang dulu! Baik – baik ya! Jangan bertengkar!" kata Yuka sambil melambaikan tangannya diikuti oleh yang lain (Yukihara (ayah Mikan), Kaoru, dan ayah Natsume)

Mikan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Setelah mereka keluar dari vila, Mikan langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Belum sempat ia menaiki tangga pertama (kamar Mikan ada dilantai 2), tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Natsume.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikan ketus

"Setelah ini aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tunggu aku dikamarmu" kata Natsume lalu pergi menuju kamarnya (yang juga ada dilantai 2).

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah ganti baju dan merapikan rambut, pintu kamar Mikan diketuk oleh seseorang. Mikan membukanya, Natsume berdiri didepan pintu, setelah pintu dibuka, tanpa permisi ia langsung masuk dan duduk dikursi dekat meja belajar Mikan. Mikan menutup pintu. Ia lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Mikan ketus

"Soal perjanjian dengan ibu kita. Apa hukumanmu?"

"Aku akan diberhentikan dari dunia hiburan. Kamu?"

"Dikirim ke rumah nenek dan dilarang bertemu Aoi"

"Hah? Apaan tuh? Aneh sekali" kata Mikan sambil menahan tawanya

"Iya memang. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin tidak bertemu adikku sendirikan? Dan kau juga tidak mau berhenti dari dunia hiburankan?"

Mikan mengangguk pertanda 'iya'

"Nah, batas aman kita adalah 1 bulan. Kita ikuti saja kemauan mereka. Selama 1 bulan kita akan tinggal bersama dan pura – pura jadi sepasang kekasih 'HANYA' didepan orang lain dan di sekolah. Selain itu, di rumah, dijalan kita 'HANYA' teman sekelas. Tidak lebih dari itu mengerti?" kata Natsume memberi penekanan khusus pada 'HANYA'

"Tunggu. Di sekolah juga harus sandiwara?"

"Iya. Kalau tidak nanti bisa ketahuan"

"Baiklah. Aku setuju. Hanya untuk 1 bulan kan?"

Natsume mengangguk pertanda 'iya'

"Ok. Sudah sana keluar! Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam!" kata Mikan lalu menarik selimutnya dan tidur

Natsume hanya diam. Ia keluar dari kamar Mikan dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Keesokan harinya, Mikan membuat bekal untuk 2 orang. Sarapan bersama dan berangkat sekolah naik sepeda bersama (Mikan dibonceng dibelakang), makan siang bersama, pulang sekolah bersama. Tetapi di rumah mereka seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Mikan jarang di rumah bila hari libur karena pekerjaan. Begitu pula Natsume yang sering lembur sampai larut malam. Jadi mereka jarang bicara satu sama lain. Mereka hanya bicara saat pagi hari dan disekolah. Itupun sandiwara.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Pada hari Minggu (kuturut ayah kekota… hehehe…), Natsume tidak punya kerjaan. Ia hanya mengurung diri dikamar.

NATSUME'S POV

"_Sigh... sudah seminggu kami tinggal bersama. Bosan! Aku bosan begini terus! Sudah nggak bisa njahilin dia lagi. Nggak ada hiburan lagi. Aaaaargh! Gimana mau njailin? Ngomong aja nggak! Nggak usah ngomong, KETEMU aja jarang!"_

END OF NATSUME'S POV

TOK…TOK… TOK

Pikiran Natsume buyar ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Tuan muda, ada yang tamu untuk anda dan sekarang sedang ada dibawah" kata salah seorang pelayan. "Iya. Tunggu sebentar" kata Natsume lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tamu dibawah. Seorang gadis sudah menunggunya dibawah. Rambut sebahu yang pirang dan bergelombang ini sedang asyik melihat – lihat foto yang dipajang disana. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dan langsung menghambur kepelukan pemilik langkah kaki tersebut.

"Natsume!" kata gadis itu sambil memeluk Natsume dan tersenyum senang

"Ami? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Natsume sambil melepaskan pelukan sepupunya ini

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Eh, aku dengar kau sudah bertunangan ya? Sigh… berarti kau melanggar janjimu dong"

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Hah? Jangan bilang kau melupakan janjimu padaku Natsume!"

"Iya makanya itu… Memangnya aku berjanji apa padamu?"

Tiba – tiba pintu dibuka dan seseorang masuk. "Aku pulang…" kata Mikan lemas karena lelah. Ia lalu berjalan masuk keruang tamu dan bermaksud ingin kekamarnya namun secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antar sepupu ini.

"Kau berjanji akan menjadikanku istrimu dimasa depan nanti!"

Mikan kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis tak dikenalnya itu dan reflek mundur selangkah. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah pigura yang berisi fotonya dan Natsume sedang bergandengan tangan saat acara pertunangan mereka yang ada dimeja dekat telepon.

PYAAAR…!

Pigura itupun pecah, Natsume dan Ami langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"A – ah… haha… Maaf aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Aku bermaksud menuju kekamarku lalu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pigura ini" kata Mikan sambil tersenyum yang dipaksa.

"Natsume dia itu…"

"Dia itu tu-"

"Aku ini bukan siapa – siapanya" potong Mikan. "Sudah ya. Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Pelayan, tolong bersihkan ini ya? Fotonya letakkan saja diatas meja. Aku lelah sekali" kata Mikan lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, tentunya dengan sopan. "Baik, Nona" kata salah satu pelayan. Setelah Mikan masuk kekamarnya, Natsume melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Ami

"Ami, itu hanyalah janji masa lalu. Janji saat kita masih kecil. Dan bahkan aku tidak merasa mengatakan aku berjanji. Aku hanya menjawab 'TERSERAH' kan?"

"Maksudmu kau tidak serius denganku? Sigh… ya sudahlah. Toh, aku juga sudah punya seseorang yang lebih berharga"

"Jadi… apa tujuanmu kesini? Bukankah kau sudah punya seseorang?"

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin melihatmu dan tunanganmu. Sekedar berkenalan. Tapi lalu aku jadi ingin menguji perasaanmu padanya. Sebenarnya gadis cantik tadi tunanganmu kan?"

"Hn"

"Dan walaupun dipaksa, kau sebenarnya mencintainya kan?"

"Hn"

"Kau ini! Tidak ada kata lain selain 'Hn' apa? Ah… sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau cepat temui dia. Sepertinya dia sudah salah paham"

"Hn. Trimakasih" Natsume lalu meninggalkan Ami dan menuju kekamar Mikan. Sementara Ami langsung pulang.

Dikamar Mikan…

"_Apaan sih? Kok aku ngerasa nggak enak? Imgin rasanya kujadikan sambel si Natsume itu"_

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Mikan membuka pintunya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan dan tidak salah lagi, yang mengetuk pintunya adalah…..

Salah seorang pelayan yang meminta ijin pulang kampung! *BUAKH BUK BAK! author digebukin ma readers* (readers: yang bener dong!) Aduh… ya.. ya maap. Ini yang bener…

Mikan membuka pintunya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan dan tidak salah lagi, yang mengetuk pintunya adalah… (readers: hayo! yang bener lho! Jo: iya2 ^.^")

Natsume.

"Lho? Kamu ngapain disini? Cewek tadi kemana?"

"Dia sudah pulang"

"Oh… terus kamu ngapain disini?"

"Mikan, sejak kapan kamu mendengar pembicaraan kami?"

"Sejak kalimat 'Kau berjanji akan menjadikanku istrimu dimasa depan nanti!' Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Itu… Sebenarnya itu hanya salah paham. Saat kami masih kecil dia bilang ingin jadi istriku dimasa depan nanti. Tapi aku hanya bilang terserah. Jadi…"

"Jadi kau hanya mempermainkannya? Hm… kasihan sekali cewek itu. Dia pasti sedih"

"Tidak. Itu hanya salah paham. Sekarang dia sudah punya kekasih kok"

"Oh, bagus deh. Tapi ngapain kamu njelasin ke aku panjang lebar?"

"I – itu… Itu karena kamu tunanganku"

"Tunangan? Oh ayolah, kita sama – sama tau kalau ini hanya sandiwara untuk 1 bulan! Bukannya kamu yang buat perjanjian ini?"

"Tapi kamu itu tetap tunanganku!"

"Nggak! Aku ini hanya kau anggap sebagai bonekamu yang bisa kau permainkan! Iya kan?" air mata Mikan mulai membasahi pipinya

Natsume hanya diam. Ia kaget mendengar perkataan Mikan.

"Sudah cukup… aku… aku sudah capek… aku capek bersandiwara terus… Aku… Hmpf!"

Natsume mencium Mikan dengan paksa.

"Hmpf…! Le… Lepas…!" Mikan memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

PLAAAAK… Akhirnya sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan amat sangat manis dipipi Natsume. Alhasil pipi Natsume memerah.

"KELUAR!" Teriak Mikan sambil mendorong Natsume keluar. "JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN ORANG!"

JBAAM! Mikan membanting pintu kamarnya dan lalu naik ke tempat tidurnya dan menangis sambil duduk melingkar, memeluk kakinya. _"Natsume, kau bodoh!" _batin Mikan

Natsume berjalan menuruni tangga. Dirasakannya pipinya yang masih panas akibat tamparan Mikan tadi dan dirabanya pelan. Ia berjalan menuju meja telepon. Diambilnya fotonya dengan Mikan yang sudah tak berpigura. Ia melihatnya sambil tersenyum sedih. "Tapi kau memang boneka, yang hanya diciptakan untukku. Tapi sekalipun… aku tak pernah main – main dengan perasaanmu… karena aku tau apa yang akan kuterima… kebencianmu padaku…" katanya pelan dan masih tersenyum sedih.

Keesokan harinya, saat pulang sekolah, Natsume mendapat sms dari Ami. Dan sekarang ia sedang bersama Ami disebuah restoran.

"Jadi hubungan kalian tambah parah?"

"Hn"

"Sigh… terus sekarang kamu mau gimana?"

"Nggak tau"

"Kamu ini…" tiba – tiba sebuah bohlam menyala terang diatas kepala Ami *silau* "Hm… kamu tenang aja. Aku akan membantumu"

"Caranya?"

"Sudahlah, serahkan saja padaku ;-) " kata Ami sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Keesokan harinya, saat pulang sekolah, di pintu gerbang sekolah, ada seorang laki – laki yang sepertinya mencari dan menunggu seseorang. Saat itu Mikan akan pulang (memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian karena Natsume masih ada kelas) dan tiba – tiba saja laki – laki itu menghampirinya. "Kau pasti Mikan Sakura, iya kan? Kenalkan aku Jin. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh… maaf… tapi…"

"Aku tau, kau sudah bertunangan dengan Natsume Hyuuga kan? Tapi aku juga tau kalau itu hanya pura – pura. Makanya kalau kau tidak mau rahasia ini terbongkar, jadilah pacarku. Oh, tak usah buru – buru menjawab. Untuk hari ini kau cukup ikut denganku. Temani aku jalan – jalan. Bagaimana?"

"Maaf… tapi tidak bisa"

"Hm? Kenapa? Sekarang ini aku sedang memegang rahasia kalian. Jika kau menolak, kau tau kan apa akibatnya?"

"Maaf, tapi saya sendiri sedang mencari seseorang yang bernama Mikan Sakura. Dari tadi anda memanggil saya Mikan Sakura. Saya sendiri jadi bingung" kata Mikan sambil berakting

"Ah… tidak mungkin aku salah orang! Kau pasti Mikan Sakura kan? Ayo ikut aku!" katanya sambil menarik tangan Mikan. Tentu saja Mikan melawan "Le – lepas!"

Tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendorong laki – laki itu (halah! Panggil aja Jin) dan sebuah bogem mendarat dipipi Jin. Dan alhasil, pipi Jin jadi bonyok.

(PERTANDINGAN ANTARA TUAN RUMAH… NATSUME DAN PENANTANG… JIN DIMULAI! TENG…!)

"Ouch! Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Jin sambil meringis kesakitan

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tunanganku?"

"Oh, jadi kau Natsume Hyuuga? Hm, aku tau rahasia kalian. Kalau tidak mau rahasia ini terbongkar, lebih baik serahkan Mikan Sakura!"

"Hn? Apa kau mengancamku?"

"Tidak. Tidak mengancam. Hanya memperingatkan. Sekarang cepat serahkan Mikan Sakura!"

Natsume mendorong Mikan menjadi dibelakangnya tanpa menoleh kearah Mikan "Tidak akan kuserahkan boneka kesayanganku kepada orang lain begitu saja" kata Natsume with dead glare.

"A – apa? Jadi kau menantangku? Ayo sini lawan aku!"

Tanpa basa – basi lagi, Natsume langsung menghajar Jin dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Cukup! Kalian berdua! Stop!" Mikan lalu maju untuk melerai keduanya. Nyaris, tinggal 3 cm lagi maka Mikan yang akan terpental terkena pukulan dari Natsume

"Berterimakasihlah padanya yang sudah melindungimu. Tapi ingat! Lain kali akan kubunuh kau!" kata Natsume sambil mengandeng Mikan dan pergi.

(TENG! AKHIRNYA… PERTANDINGAN KALI INI JUGA DIMENANGKAN OLEH TUAN RUMAH KITA YAITU… NATSUME! HORE…! *nyembur2in confeti*)

Saat diperjalanan pulang, seperti biasa Mikan dibonceng dibelakang. Sesudah sampai di rumah Natsume memarkirkan sepedanya, "Aku ini benar – benar kau anggap mainan ya? Sampai – sampai waktu bertengkar tadi, aku kau bilang bonekamu. Tapi aku sudah pernah bilangkan, jangan sekali - sekali kau mempermainkan perasaanku" kata Mikan pelan lalu berjalan berniat memasuki rumah. Namun perkataannya itu tetap saja terdengar oleh Natsume. Sebelum Mikan berjalan, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Natsume. Natsume lalu menarik tangan Mikan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya yang kekar melingkar dipinggang Mikan.

"Kau memang bonekaku. Yang diciptakan hanya untukku. Boneka yang paling kuinginkan untuk terus berada disisiku. Boneka yang paling kusayangi… paling kucintai. Mikan, aku mencintaimu. Cuma kamu. Nggak ada yang lain"

"Hm… Sudah kubilang jangan sekali – sekali mempermainkan perasaanku. Kalau kau tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadapku, lebih baik sekarang lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku masuk"

"Aku tidak main – main. Aku serius. Kau adalah bonekaku yang paling berharga. Kau pikir kenapa selama ini aku menyuruhmu sandiwara jadi tunanganku? Itu karena aku nggak mau kamu kehilangan pekerjaanmu karena kau pasti akan memilih untuk kehilangan pekerjaan dari pada bersamaku. Makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk sandiwara selama 1 bulan ini sesuai syarat. Aku juga nggak mungkin main – main sama perasaanmu, kalau nggak kamu akan lebih membenciku"

"Kau… sedang tidak membohongiku kan?" kata Mikan dengan nada tidak percaya

"Tidak. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"

Dilepaskannya pelukan Natsume dan diperhatikannya wajah Natsume degan seksama.

"Bagaimana? Kau kan seorang aktris. Apa menurutmu aku sedang berbohong?"

Mikan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tetap memperhatikan wajah Natsume. Natsume tersenyum lembut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya lagi kepinggang Mikan, memeluknya erat. Mikan refleks meletakkan tangannya dibahu Natsume. "Mikan, aku mencitaimu. Cuma kamu. Lebih dari apapun" kata Natsume sepenuh hati lalu mencium Mikan dengan lembut. Kali ini, Mikan tidak memberontak, ia juga mencium Natsume. Tangan Mikan keduanya dilikarkan keleher Natsume. Setelah beberapa detik dan mereka sama – sama menghirup oksigen tanpa melepaskan tangan mereka dan bernapas dengan normal.

"Natsume, aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Cuma kamu" kata Mikan sambil tersenyum. Natsume juga membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu mereka berciuman lagi. Penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Tidak mau kehilangan satu sama lain. Cinta yang abadi. Tapi butuh banyak pengorbanan dan melalui banyak cobaan.

~THE END~

Selesai! Hore! Ok GPL… langsung aja tekan tombol dibawah ini dan beri Jo kritik dan saran! Ditunggu! ^^


End file.
